Pokemon Heroes The Movie 2: Bonds
by aamaylover
Summary: After an attack on Alamos City, Ash and his friends have to help Princess Shion, an old friend of May, seal an ancient dragon that once ruled the land. Ash has to take this seriously, but one problem: Gary's there. Will they seal the dragon, and will Ash and Gary put their differences aside to save the world? Advanceshipping,
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Pokemon Heroes second movie. This story takes place after Gary's Power and before the Ash v. Drew trilogy. This movie pretty much takes stuff from both Naruto Shipudden The Movie 1 and 2, but with some of my stuff in it as well (so it pretty much takes 65% from them, and 35% from my ideas). This is once again split into multiple chapters uploaded in one day, just like the first movie, since it was one, gigantic chapter in about forty pages. Enjoy! (You don't have to read the first, second, or third season for this one if you don't want to).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

_Rocks were falling to the ground. The room was breaking apart. A loud roar could be heard, vibrating the room as it echoed. The source of the roar was from something with a long, slithery, purple body. It had the face of a snake and dragon, and it slammed its long tail against a wall. Its body was so large that it extended out of a door. It's seemed to be made out of energy. It screeched once again, but was stopped when it was hit across the face by a blue, spherical ball._

_"Your fight is with me!" said a boy angrily. The beast faced the person who talked. That person was a boy around the age of eleven. He had on a blue vest, blue jeans, and a hat with a Pokeball at the middle. The dragon then extended something from its body at the boy, forming it into a claw. The boy jumped up, dodging the hit. He then landed on the extended body part and ran towards the dragon. His eyes were fiercely blue. _

_"Fuck off!" yelled the boy, and he went up to the dragon's face and kicked it, launching it towards a wall. It then suddenly extended another limb from its body and formed a hand. It took the boy and slammed him against wall. He yelled in pain at the impact. _

_"Please be okay," said a girl, looking towards something that was crumbling. She was flying on something with a bunch of other people. She saw two kids there as well, a boy with white hair, and a girl with blue, long hair. They were also looking at the thing that was crumbling. It then suddenly exploded, sending even more pieces to the ground. That thing was floating in the air. The boy had his mouth wide open, while the blue haired girl covered hers in total shock. The girl looked back at the thing, also in total shock. She just had to let it out._

_"ASH!" yelled the girl._

The girl opened her eyes. She was lying in her royal bed. She sat up slowly. That was some whacked up dream, yet it felt so real. She was shaking. She was terrified. That boy though, she had never seen him before in her life before.

_"It was just a dream," _thought the girl as she rubbed her eyes, and saw through the curtains in her window that the sun was beginning to rise. She yawned. She then thought about that name she said. Who was it? Somebody she knew?

"Ash," she said silently.

**Pokemon Heroes The Movie 2: Bonds**

* * *

The sun was blazing across the city. It wasn't hot, but doing some sort of exercise would get you sweating. No one would do so, unless someone forced them to. Two girls' sneakers slapped against the concrete of the staircase. They both ran up as fast as they could. One girl finally made it to the top. The other girl sighed in disappointment and walked up there slowly.

"I win this time, Dawn," said the girl, a brunette. She was wearing a red blouse, dark blue shorts, and a red bandana on her head with a Pokeball on it. She was giggling as the other girl made it to the top.

"Yeah, you did, May (A/N: Hoenn clothes)," said Dawn (A/N: Sinnoh clothes). She was wearing a black tank top, a pink short skirt, and a white hat. When she made it to the top, both girls gave each other a high five. Dawn then looked around, and saw something that seemed as if it was missing.

"Hey, where's the boys?" asked Dawn. May pointed down the steps. Dawn looked down and saw them, and sighed in disappointment. There they were, walking groggily up the steps slowly, both breathing heavily. Dawn then cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hurry up, Ash and Brendan!" yelled Dawn, "You're taking forever!" Both boys looked up at the girl. One of the boys had a Pikachu on his shoulder, looking as exhausted as they are.

"It's not that easy, you know!" yelled back Ash (A/N: Hoenn clothes), and he looked at his Pikachu on his shoulder, "Why are you so tired? I'm the one walking."

"Pika!" said Pikachu. The other boy, Brendan (A/N: Hoenn clothes), looked up at his girlfriend.

"This staircase is so freaking huge!" yelled Brendan, "We're too tired!"

"It is not that big!" yelled back May, "It's only like four flights of stairs. You guys are just tired because you raced each other here!"

"He started it!" said Ash and Brendan simultaneously, pointing at each other as well.

"Shut up," giggled Dawn, "Get up here before they notice we're here." The boys sighed and trudged up. They were in Alamos City. It was a huge, nice and beautiful city. The city resembled a small village, yet big and much more ornate. Some things in the city were gold, and big, old styled buildings rose up towards the sky. It could be voted as one of Ransei's most beautiful places to live in. Ash and his friends were going up the stairs towards a castle, which had features that resembled The Bell Tower, yet, shorter and places on it were covered in gold.

The boys finally made it, sighing heavily. May patted Ash on the shoulder, receiving a glare from him, but she wasn't fazed at all.

"That wasn't hard, wasn't it?" said May. She then walked towards the entrance, where two guards stood in front of a big door.

"Why are we here anyway?" asked Ash, "We're going to take a tour of this place?"

"Didn't we tell you guys already?" said Dawn as her eyes began to sparkle, "One of May's friends invited her to come, since they heard she came into the city. She accepted, and May decided to bring us along as well."

"So we're going to see another princess?" asked Ash.

"Exactly," said Dawn as she followed May. Ash groaned, not very fond of princesses after meeting May. They were only going to give him trouble. Brendan patted him on his head.

"Hey, this is better than going to that Pokemon Contest they wanted to go to before this," said Brendan. Ash removed his hand from his head.

"I would actually want to go there now," said Ash. Ash and Brendan then walked towards the girls who were talking to the guards.

"Hello," said May, "I'm May Maple, princess of The Maple Family. I came because of an invitation from the princess here. I invited my friends as well." The guard looked at May up and down, and then suddenly shook his head.

"Don't believe ya," said the guard. May's smile disappeared.

"What?" asked May, "Why? I have the invitation right here to prove it." She then went into her fanny pack and pulled out an invitation from the princess herself. The guard read over the letter that May received this morning:

_Good morning May Maple, _

_I heard that you were in the city, and I'm just couldn't wait to be able to meet up with you once again. We haven't talked to each other for a long time. Please visit me at the castle. I really have no plans set for today anyway, so we may do whatever you please. I also heard you brought friends, so bring them along as well. I would love to meet them. _

_From, Princess Shion. _

The guard read through the letter a bunch of times, until he finally crumbled it up and tossed it away.

"Don't believe ya," said the guard as he started to shoo May away, "For the past month, a lot of hooligans try to infiltrate the castle by dressing up as princesses, and a lot of them were dressed as you, so I will certainly not let you in."

"People dressed up as me?" asked May, "How good did they look?"

"But she's really the real Princess May," said Dawn, "Is there any way for her to prove she's it?"

"No," said the guard, "And don't think you'll be able to get past me again white haired basterd. You're just trying to change your appearance when you had piercings, some black streaks in your hair, and was a pizza guy."

"Pizza guy?" said Brendan, not believing that he was getting pulled into this. Ash was just looking out into the distance, totally ignoring this.

"Come on," said May, "Can you at least bring Princess Shion here to prove I'm the real deal."

"No way," said the guard.

"You're mean," said May. Before they could argue even more, the doors of the castle opened. Two more guards came out, with someone in the middle of them. That someone was a girl, who seemed almost two or three years older than May. She had light, blonde hair that fell to her upper back. She had on a white robe that covered her body, and her arms were hands were covered by the long sleeves. She also had a big, purple scarf that descended on one side of the front of her body, went behind her neck, and down the other. She had light, purple pupils.

"Leave them alone, Jonathan," said the girl, and the guard immediately bowed at her, "This girl is telling the truth. It is Princess May, Show some respect." The guard looked back at May, realizing his mistake, and bowed towards her.

"I apologize Princess May," said the guard, "It was a total accident. I swear."

"Shion!" said May as she ran towards the princess and gave her a big, nice hug. Dawn and Brendan walked by her.

"It's great to see you as well, May," said Shion, "I haven't seen you in so long. You don't look like you've grown that much." Shion was only just a little bit taller than May. May's eye twitched, making this the second royal to comment on how short she was.

"Yeah, I guess so," said May.

"And these people must be your friends," said Shion, and then looked at Dawn, "I also see you brought Salvia along."

"No, this isn't Salvia," corrected May.

"Salvia?" asked Dawn, "Who's this..."

"Oh," said Shion, "They look like twins though."

"I know, but she doesn't have the accent," said May.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz," said Dawn.

"I'm Brendan," said Brendan. Shion then looked towards Ash. There was a big, awkward silence among them. They kids slowly turned towards Ash, who was still looking out at the city. His back was towards them. After a few more seconds of awkward, May walked towards Ash.

"Hey mister, don't you dare be rude!" scolded May as she flicked Ash on the back of his head, making him turn towards her, "You go to Shion and introduce yourself. I don't care if you don't want to be here." Ash then looked towards Shion. Shion finally got a good look at him, and her eyes widened.

_"That boy," _thought Shion, _"It's that boy again. No, this is only mere coincidence. It was just a dream, just a dream." _She was still looking wide-eyed at Ash. Ash noticed this.

"What the hell are you looking at?" asked Ash.

"Don't be rude Ash," said May, "That's a princess you're talking to."

"I talk to you like that all the time," said Ash. May pointed at Shion. Ash knew that if she said nothing and just pointed, this meant business. Ash just gave up and looked back at Shion.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," said Ash, and then he looked back down at May, "Happy now?" May smiled and nodded. Ash then looked back out at the city. May then turned back at Shion, who was still gazing at Ash.

"I'm sorry about him," said May, "I guess Ash is a bit cranky at the moment."

_"Ash," _thought Shion.

"Hey, Pikachu, you can see the restaurant down there too, right?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu. Shion continued to stare at Ash, until May popped up in front of her.

"Are you okay?" asked May. Shion was finally was knocked out of her trance, and she looked back at May.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Shion, "It's just that boy seems awfully familiar. Come in. Since your friends are here, how about I show them around the place. Then I'll set up some food before you leave. Your mother told me you were traveling." She then walked in, with Dawn and Brendan close behind. May was about to go in, but stopped and turned back to Ash. She then took his hand and walked in with him.

* * *

They were all walking down a hallway. Light came in through the stained glass windows of the castle. The kids looked at them in awe, amazed at the pictures on them. One showed a Bidoof taking care of its baby, while another showed the beauty of the sky with Flying-Types flying across it.

"These are beautiful," said Dawn.

"These windows have been made since the creation of Ransei," said Shion, "When danger strikes, it's always these we take the most care of." While they walked, they passed by a large window, larger than the others. It had on a much more serious picture than the serene pictures. The kids stopped to observe it. Shion noticed they stopped and went back for them, looking at the portrait. It displayed a long, purple dragon swirling around the glass in a circle, with the more times it swirled, the closer its body was getting. In the middle of the dragon was a small container, and in it was water. The picture was dark around the dragon, while around the water, it was bright.

"What is this one?" asked Brendan.

"This one is very important to our family," said Shion, "It has been passed down generation to generation. This one picture tells the whole story." The kids looked at the window.

"Explain?" asked Brendan. Shion walked towards the window, and placed her hand on the window and stared at it deeply before talking again.

"This window describes the legend of an evil, powerful dragon named E.N.D," said Shion, "This dragon once ruled the land of Ransei thousands of years ago. It wasn't just a normal dragon though. It was a dragon created by humans, The Sky People. These people wanted to rule the land, and they created E.N.D from the dark energy of the world."

"So this dragon was really composed of energy?" asked Brendan, "It wasn't a real dragon then."

"It had qualities of one," said Shion, "It overpowered everyone, and there was no hope for the world, until a group of unknown people created the holy water. The holy water was able to stop the dragon. It is said to have been formed by the tears of good people. One ounce of it destroyed the dragon, and the unknown band of heroes destroyed The Sky People. The dragon was still powerful, so it was sealed. It is said it is sealed within the city of The Sky People, the temple that flew over the skies." Dawn and May started to shiver after hearing it.

"It's a myth, right?" asked Dawn, "It isn't real?"

"No one knows," said Shion, "But my family knows it is. We have been trusted with the holy water until the time comes when E.N.D comes back to haunt the land. The Sky People are still trying to resurrect it."

"So The Sky People are real?" asked May.

"Of course," said Shion, "But they are a very weak people. When The Sky Temple was destroyed, the remains of it was hidden somewhere. We know of its location, and The Sky People sometimes infiltrate the city and try to steal it, but we always hold them back. They are trying to resurrect the dragon, and that's not going to happen. I've been entrusted with the holy water, passed down by my father." She then opened up the front of her robe, and pulled out something connected to a string that's wrapped around her neck. It was a small container, as small as a baby's index finger. It has water in it.

"This is it?" asked Dawn taking a closer look at it, "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are out," said Shion as she placed the water back in her robe, "They're at a meeting at the moment." He passed it down to me, knowing that I would one day save Ransei from that evil beast."

"So it's made of glass, on you, all the time?" said Brendan, "What'll happen if it one day breaks?"

"It won't," replied Shion.

"But what if it did?" asked Brendan.

"It won't."

"But what if..." said Brendan, but was interrupted when Dawn covered his mouth.

"It won't, Brendan," said Dawn. Shion then turned to walk away, but stopped when she saw someone walking towards them. It was a man in his early years, around eighteen or nineteen. He was wearing a long, green robe that covered his body and arms. He also had a long, brown scarf that descended on one side of his body, around the back of his neck, and down the other side. He had big, bushy, smooth, brown hair, with side-burns on the side of his face. He has small hairs on his chin. His brown eyes, and his smile, were very warm and happy towards the others.

"Good morning, Princess," said the man, "I didn't know we were having guests today." Shion looked away from his eyes, looking towards the side. Her face had light blushes on it. May noticed it.

"Who's this?" asked May.

"This is Natsu," said Shion, "He is my royal servant. He guards me. He's my number one. Natsu, this is my fellow Princess May, and her friends Dawn, Brendan, and Ash." Natsu looked towards the kids and smiled. The kids smiled back, except Ash. Natsu noticed.

"It's great to have you here," said Natsu as he started to walk towards them, "Breakfast's almost ready. It would be great if you guys stayed." He walked past Dawn, Brendan, and May and headed towards Ash. He offered a handshake, but Ash didn't shake it. They stayed like that for minutes.

"Ash, shake his hand," said May.

"Why?" asked Ash. That was it.

"That's it," said May as she started to push Ash away, "You're waiting outside until we're done. That also means no breakfast for you."

"But..." said Ash.

"No buts," said May. Ash then turned and walked away. He mumbled something, but kept walking. May huffed and crossed her arms. Dawn and Brendan face-palmed.

"I worry about his future sometimes," said May.

* * *

"Come on, babe," said a random girl. She was tugging at the arm of her boyfriend, who seemed to be resisting her.

"But, I didn't buy any condoms," said the young man.

"I don't care," said the girl as she continued to pull on the boy toward the Pokemon Center, "Let's book a room. Then we'll be able to have fun all night long." The boy thought for a second, and then sighed.

"Alright then," said the boy, "You know how much I love you. I wouldn't let anything happen to..." Suddenly, a portal opened up next to them. They stared at it for a few seconds, and then the boy started to freak out. He pulled his arm away from the girl and ran for his life.

"See ya, bitch!" yelled the boy.

"You basterd!" yelled the girl as she ran after the boy. When they left, another boy popped out from the portal. He had a normal, dark blue shirt, normal jeans, and long, spiky, upward, brown hair. He has a sword strapped in its sheath on his back. He looked around. He noticed the Pokemon Center and went in. Inside was like any other Pokemon Center. He went up to Nurse Joy, who faced him when he reached the counter.

"Welcome to The Pokemon Center," said Nurse Joy, "How may I help you?"

"I don't need my Pokemon healed," said the boy, "My name is Gary Oak of Pallet Town. I have come from a request from my mentor to look for someone. Do you know who Natsu is?"

* * *

Next to Alamos City was the ocean. It had normal, clean waters. People were swimming in the beach, enjoying the normal climate. Some kids looked out to sea to see if they can find something with a pair of binoculars. One kid was looking, and he did see something. He ran to his father, who was lying down on a blanket on the sand.

"Daddy," said the little boy, awakening his father, "I see something out there. What is it?" The man sat up and took the binoculars. He looked out, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a ship. He saw one, and then another, and another. On the ships, men were moving quickly. Their faces were covered, leaving their eyes and noses to be visible. They had purple shirts, and white, baggy pants. They wore a mini, white jacket with no sleeves and the front open. They each had headbands, and on the middle of them were clouds. They went outside the boat and pulled a lever. Sections of the dock opened up, elevating a platform with jet packs with wings on them. Cannons also popped up. Men took the jet packs, put them on, and jumped off the ship. The jetpacks were activated, and they started flying. As they got closer, people on the beaches started to notice them. They had no idea who they were, and what their intentions were, but they did know one thing: they were coming towards Alamos City.

* * *

**Read on -**

**(I won't be bold lettered commenting until the end of this story).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the movie**

* * *

Ash sat at the top staircase, looking over the city. His stomach was grumbling for food, but every time it did, he punched it.

"Those basterds," said Ash, "right now, they're just gorging down food in there while I'm just sitting out here." Pikachu then ran by its trainer's side. It had bread in its mouth.

"At least you're fighting this battle with me, Pikachu," said Ash as he petted it and looked at it, now noticing the piece of bread in its mouth, "Where the hell did you get that from?" Pikachu motioned its hands to show hair falling on both sides of its head, signaling that it was May. Before Ash could go crazy, he noticed the ocean, and saw ships coming towards the city. He saw stuff flying around them. He slowly stood up. Pikachu's ears perked up, and it jumped up towards its master's shoulder. It peered out, also noticing the ships.

"Those better be some kind of shipment," said Ash, "That must be something huge."

* * *

"What kind of clothes are in this city?" asked Dawn, "We just arrived this morning, so I'm very curious."

"This beautiful city sells one of the finest clothing in all of Ransei," replied Shion, "But most of them are really expensive though. If you'd like, I could get you a discount on most of them." Dawn's eyes immediately sparkled by the mention of clothing.

"Really!" squealed Dawn, "You are so nice!" Shion then turned towards May.

"How long do you think you're going to stay in Alamos?" asked Shion.

"I don't really know," said May, "I usually let Ash decide whether we leave or not."

_"That name again," _thought Shion, "I wonder how you even survive this long with a boy like that."

"It's okay, he's really cool when you get to know him though," said May. While the girls talked, Brendan and Natsu were in the background, totally being ignored from their conversation. Natsu looked towards Brendan with a smile.

"Do you deal with these types of things daily?" asked Natsu.

"Hourly," said Brendan. Before any other word was spoken, an explosion was echoed throughout the whole room. The girls screamed as Natsu and Brendan immediately stood up. Shion looked towards the balcony and ran out. The others followed. When they looked out into the city, they saw smoke rising from the ground. They also saw a bunch of people flying in jetpacks around the city, dropping bombs. More explosions followed.

"It's The Sky People!" yelled Shion.

"Do they do stuff like this all the time?" asked Dawn.

"Not this largely scaled," said Shion, and then she turned back towards Natsu, "Send out the city guards. Stop them now!" Natsu nodded. Before he could turn, he noticed one of The Sky People on top of a roof aiming an arrow at the princess. He shot, but Natsu came in front of her and grabbed the arrow in-between his fingers. The man flew away. Natsu dropped the arrow and looked back at her, who was trembling.

"Are you okay, Princess?" asked Natsu. Shion regained her posture and looked away, once again blushing.

"I'm fine," said Shion, "Thank you." A cannon was shot from one of the ships, and it crashed into the city. They began to hear people screaming.

"Now they're shooting cannons!" yelled Shion, "We have to stop them!" May then lowered her gaze to below them, where the staircase leading to the entrance was. She looked around it, and saw that the person she was looking for wasn't there. She smiled and looked at Shion.

"Don't worry," said May, "He's got this."

* * *

Two boys were walking along the street, talking normally until suddenly, a huge explosion was heard away from them.

"What the hell was that?" asked the first one. They then saw people flying around the sky, bombing and killing people. The second one looked to his side to see a lady falling down and dropping her baby on the ground. He then saw one of the flying people aiming an arrow at the lady.

"Back off buddy!" yelled the boy, and he threw his Pokeball, releasing Ivysaur, "Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf to stop him!" Ivysaur did, and it struck the man, who fell to the ground with a broken jetpack. He then ran by the lady's side, which was tending to her baby.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"No problem," said the boy. The other boy then came by his side.

"That was a nice one, Red," said the boy.

"No time for that," said Red as he looked towards the sky towards the other people, "I guess this city's getting bombed or something. Let's move out Gold." Gold nodded, and he took out a Pokeball and released Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" ordered Gold, and he sent down three men from the sky. The boys gave each other a high five, and then suddenly, an arrow was heading towards them without warning. Before it hit them, someone grabbed it, spun around, and tossed it back at the man, piercing him and sending him towards the ground. Red and Gold noticed and looked behind them to see a small, old man standing before them.

"Uh, thanks," said Red. The old man looked back at them.

"Stop wasting times, idiots," said Lnoki, "People's lives are at stake."

* * *

**(Opening: Jitterbug Ellegarden (Full Version)**

Ash stood on top of building, away from the castle. Pikachu was on his shoulder, they stared out at the destruction The Sky People were causing.

"Alright then," said Ash as he scratched the back of his head and took out three Pokeballs from his pocket, "I really just wanted to relax for today, but I guess Arceus really doesn't want to accept that." He tossed the Pokeballs, releasing Grovyle, Corphish, and Starly.

"Alright guys, stay close to me," said Ash as he started to materialize his Aura Blade, and then he held it by his face, "Time to kick ass." A man then shot an arrow at him, but he just blocked it with his blade and charged towards him. The man shot again, but Ash went behind him, took his back, and flipped him over in the sky, and then kicked him away towards another man. They collided and fell. Starly then used wing attack to block more attacks that were headed towards Ash. Grovyle then used Leaf Blade to cut through jet packs, making them explode on people's backs. Pikachu used thunderbolt to shock men, sending them towards the ground. Corphish pounded the rest that were on the ground. Civilians watched in amazement at how Ash and his Pokemon were already beating down so many. A man saw Ash and decided to throw a bomb at him when he wasn't looking, but Ash turned back in time and cut through it, but it exploded. The man started to chuckle, but through the smoke, Ash burst through, jumped up, and landed on the man's back.

"Who's laughing now?" asked Ash. The man freaked out and started flying in circles to shake Ash off him, but Ash held on. He then reached for his jetpack, and started to pull on it hard. He broke it, and the man started spiraling towards the ground. Ash took his head, and slammed it on the ground. He then stood and looked down at the unconscious man.

"You're a lousy flyer," said Ash.

* * *

Screams were heard from outside the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy looked on in fear from behind her desk. Everyone there was frightened, except for one person. Gary was just sitting on the couch, ignoring everything. Nurse Joy had said that she'd research who the man was, even though she could swear she heard it before. While Gary was sitting there, a couple men broke through the Pokemon Center windows, pointing theirs arrows at everyone inside it.

"Alright, everyone get up!" yelled the man. Everyone immediately did, except for Gary, who was lying down on the couch. The man walked towards him.

"Are you paying attention kid?" asked the man as he started to push the arrow against Gary's cheek, cutting him, "I said get up!" Gary then glared at him as blood trickled down his cheek.

"You really shouldn't have done that," said Gary, and he kicked the man on his side, immobilizing him. He then grabbed the man and threw him at another guy. He glared at another, frightening him. That man immediately shot an arrow at Gary, but he blocked it by taking out his sword quickly.

"Those tricks don't work on me," said Gary. He then kicked every single one of them out of The Pokemon Center. Gary walked out of the Pokemon Center towards them. They only looked at the boy in total fear.

"Now you guys are going to answer me a few questions," said Gary.

* * *

Ash was jumping on buildings with his Pokemon through the city, looking for more of The Sky People. While he was, at the corner of his eye, he saw Gary walking towards some.

"Gary?" said Ash, but before he could notice any more, he rammed into a pole, and then fell to the ground.

**(End of song, or whenever it ended somewhere here)**

* * *

"It's not worth it anymore!" yelled a man into the ear of another through the earphones, "The city guard is too powerful. There are a whole bunch of trainers kicking our ass. We're losing numbers." The man growled, and then looked back towards the others.

"RETREAT!" he yelled out, and they started flying away. More and more left. People started cheering. Red and Gold saw them going, and sighed. Lnoki just watched them go. Gary just ignored it and placed his sword back in its sheath and walked away. A man heard the retreat, and was about to fly away, but his jetpack wasn't working. He kept trying, but it wouldn't start.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Ash, and the man turned down and saw Ash have a piece of the jetpack in his hand. The man smirked.

"Really?" said the man, "And tell me what a little kid like you is going to do to me." Suddenly, Pikachu, Grovyle, Starly, and Corphish crowded around the man.

"You should be scared at what they'll do to you," said Ash. The man looked around, thought for a few seconds, and then sighed and put his hands up.

* * *

"They're gone!" squealed Shion, "They actually left!"

"I told you Ash would take care of it," said May, "Where is he anyway?" She looked around, and saw Ash walking towards the castle with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was dragging something along with him. May then ran down, along with Dawn and Brendan, towards Ash, who made it up the stairs.

"That was awesome," said Brendan, and then he noticed what Ash was dragging. It was a member of The Sky People. Shion and Natsu came down as well.

"You brought one of them here?" asked Shion, "That wasn't a very smart idea."

"He must've brought him in for interrogation," said May, "You have to know why they attacked at such a high scale."

"That's very smart of you, Ash," said Dawn.

_"Interrogation?" _thought Ash, _"Hell no. All I wanted was how to get those pretty sick jetpacks they have." _

"Natsu, take him," said Shion. Natsu then took the man from Ash and held him in front of Shion. Her glare made him shiver.

"Alright, you're going to tell me why you attacked my city," said Shion.

"And how are you going to make me talk?" asked the man. Natsu turned him to face himself, and when the man looked into his eyes, he shivered even more. Natsu's warm smile was gone, and anger and rage was written all throughout his face.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything," said the man, and Natsu faced him back towards Shion, "We came for the holy water."

"You always do that," said Shion, "But why bomb my city? You usually just sneak into the castle and try to take it."

"Because it's almost here," said the man.

"Who's almost here?"

"E.N.D," said the man, "We found the Sky Temple. We've found the seal. Thanks to our magicians and scientists, we have been able to break the seal, but only a little bit. We found out that the only way to full break it is if we spray the water over the seal. The only way to break it is by using what sealed it in the first place." Shion didn't talk. Shock was written across her face. She looked down for a while, and then looked back at the man.

"How do you fix the seal?" asked Shion.

"Why should I tell you that?" asked the man.

"I SAID HOW DO YOU FIX THE FUCKING SEAL!" yelled Shion. The man once again shivered. He then sighed, and decided to talk, even if it meant betraying his people.

"The water has two functions," said the man, "It is affected on who uses it. If good people with pure hearts use it, it'll seal the crack. But bad people with negative energy will break it. But that person must have a pure heart. Just an inch of evil will break the seal." Shion once again shut up, and then turned around and walked towards the castle.

"Natsu, place him in the dungeon," said Shion.

"As you wish," said Natsu as he started walking away with the man. May ran after Shion.

"I know that face, Shion," said May, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know what I'm going to do," said Shion, "I'm going to go and seal that seal." The others started following Shion into the castle as well.

"In that Sky Temple?" asked Brendan, "Do you even know where it is?"

"I told you before," said Shion, "My family knows exactly where it's sealed. We were entrusted by a map that has been passed down for many generations, and today is the day we shall use it."

"What about your parents?" asked Dawn, "Shouldn't they know about this first? Why not just send someone or Natsu to do the job?"

"This was entrusted to us, not anyone else," said Shion, pointing at the water, "This shall be our job." They then stood before a huge door inside the castle. Shion went up to a scanner and placed her hand on it. It recognized her, and then started to open up. It did, revealing a small space inside. In the middle was something on a podium. Shion walked towards it and picked it up, it was a scroll. She opened it up, and it showed a map of where to go.

"The Sky Temple is located a couple of miles from here deep in the forest," said Shion, "I should be there by the end of the day if I go now."

"Don't think you're just going to go alone," said Natsu, who was walking towards them. Shion noticed him and once again tried to hide her blush.

"I-I know," said Shion, "I was going to ask you to come with me."

"But Princess, you do realize that if you try to seal the crack, your heart has to be completely pure," said Natsu, "You could endanger the world. You're heart isn't really all that pure."

"I know!" said Shion, "But the whole world is at stake here if I do nothing! That crack in the seal could send dark energy everywhere, and people could become corrupt. We have to do something!" Natsu just nodded.

"Whatever you say, Princess," said Natsu, "Let's get going." Natsu and Shion started to walk away, but then May stopped them.

"If you're going, then I'm going too," said May.

"Me too," said Dawn.

"Me three," said Brendan, "This could be dangerous. They might be guarding the place. You might need reinforcements." Once again, that one person didn't say anything. May turned back to Ash, who was yawning. She then went up to him, clasped her hands, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You have to come, Ash," said May, "I know you can help us." Ash just looked at her and shrugged. He then started to stretch.

"Whatever," said Ash, "I have nothing else better to do." May smiled and gave him a hug, but he just ignored it.

* * *

They walked outside. They were going to head out and leave the city. Before they walked down though, they saw three people running up the stairs. It was Lnoki, Red, and Gold. They walked up in front of Shion.

"Princess, are you okay?" asked Lnoki.

"I'm doing fine," said Shion, "I appreciate your concern Lnoki."

"You know her?" asked Ash.

"Of course," said Lnoki, "I know all of royalty since I was younger."

"Just how old are you?" asked Ash.

"Don't start with me, Ketchum," warned Lnoki. They then noticed Red and Gold alongside him.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Brendan.

"We met each other outside of the city," said Red, "We came into town together, and then bam, all this bullshit happens." Lnoki then looked back at Shion.

"More ships are coming from the ocean," said Lnoki, "They could attack the city more after this."

"I know," said Shion, "But I have to go immediately. The Sky People are planning to return E.N.D, and I have to go to The Sky Temple with these people to seal it."

"E.N.D?" asked Lnoki, "I never thought the day would come. Fine, leave the city. I'll try to hold back the ships and prevent them from coming in."

"We'll help too," said Gold, "I can't just let those basterds get away with what they did." Shion nodded.

"Thank you," said Shion. Lnoki then walked towards Ash. He took something from his pocket, took Ash's hand, and placed something on it. It was a ball.

"What the hell is this?" asked Ash.

"It doesn't matter right now," said Lnoki as he started to turn towards the stairs, "Hurry up and seal that thing. Hell will be brought through all of Ransei if it is not stopped. Good luck." He then ran down, with Red and Gold right behind. When they left, Shion turned towards them.

"Let's go," said Shion.

* * *

It has passed an hour so far. The gang was on boats. Ash, Pikachu, and Shion were on one, Dawn and May in another, and Brendan and Natsu in the next. The forest was very swampy, and the gang decided to take the river because it could take them to where they were going quicker. Brendan was reading the map.

"Stop rocking the boat, idiot!" yelled Shion as Ash paddled, "Are you trying to make it tip over?"

"Does it look like I'm trying?" asked Ash.

"Don't you dare try and talk back to me!" yelled Shion, "You will be in great trouble if I fall! You hear me!"

"May," Ash called out.

"Just ignore it, Ash," said May.

_"If she talks one more time, I swear I'm going to throw her out of the boat," _thought Ash.

"That's not the way you paddle!" whined Shion, "When did you learn how to paddle? We're far behind the others!"

"Everyone, be quiet!" yelled Natsu as he stood from his boat. He looked at the sky and tried to focus. After a couple of minutes, he saw a Sky Person flying over them.

"Paddle under those trees!" ordered Natsu, and they all did. They stayed like that for a while. Natsu looked out to check if the coast was clear. Before he gave the signal, a spider came down on Shion's shoulder. When she noticed it, she screamed and stood up. Her sudden movements made their boat wobble, and she tipped over and fell into the water.

"Are you kidding me!" said Ash, and he jumped into the water. He jumped into the water. He looked down and saw her trying to swim her way back up, but she seemed stuck. Ash went down and saw she was stuck to some seaweed. He went down and snapped it off and tried holding onto the girl, but as soon as he touched her she punched him across the face. Then, Natsu jumped into the water to check on them. He went down towards Shion and picked her up and started for the top again. Ash was left there stuck on some seaweed as he tried to get out. Natsu and Shion surfaced and went towards the shore where the boats were. The others were there. Natsu looked at Shion, who was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsu. Shion looked up at Natsu after coughing, and looking into his warm smile and caring eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm fine," stuttered Shion. Natsu chuckled and started petting her head, making her blush even more. May looked around, and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Ash?" asked May. Natsu then realized what he forgot, and looked back at the river, and saw an air bubble come up. He sighed and walked towards it.

"I'll be back in one second," said Natsu, and he jumped in.

* * *

Ash sneezed. May put a blanket over him to get him dry. Shion was already dry. They went deeper into the forest to dry off and take a break.

"That's what you get for not learning how to control a damn boat," said Shion.

"Don't pin that on me!" said Ash, "You're the one who went all crazy over one damn spider!" Natsu then stood up after drying his hair.

"Let's get going," said Natsu. They started to walk again. Brendan stayed in front, while the others stayed behind. Ash was in the back with Pikachu, and Shion was also next to him.

"Stay with us, Shion," said Natsu, "We don't want you getting lost now."

"Alright, I'll be careful," said Shion as she blushed lightly and looked down. She was hoping no one saw it, but Ash did.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Ash. Shion blushed even more when she was detected.

"None of your business," said Shion,

"You're embarrassed?" mocked Ash, "Why do you only get embarrassed around him?"

"That's none of your business," replied Shion. Ash then placed him finger on his chin.

"I remember my mom telling me something like this before," said Ash as he looked up, "When you blush, you're either sick, embarrassed, or like someone. Do you like someone?" Now Ash was just teasing her. She blushed even more this time.

"That's none of your business," said Shion again, "Why the hell would you want to get involved in someone else's love interest? You don't even know the first thing about Princess feelings."

"Oh really," said Ash, as images of May pestering him, making him give her piggyback rides, and occasionally kissing him on the cheek appeared in his mind. Ash looked back at her.

"Like you know me," said Ash, "Why are you getting all worked up for? You're talking like you love him." Shion's face was now the color of a tomato. She let out a quick puff of air at the mention of the word.

"May, get you friend away from me," whispered Shion.

"Huh?" asked May, hearing Shion call to her.

"Do you like him?" asked Ash. That was it. He was successful in pissing her off, and he was going to pay. She angrily stopped, turned towards him, and slapped that motherfucker to next week. Ash slammed against a tree and slid down, with a huge bruise on his cheek. The others heard the commotion and turned towards them. May, Brendan, and Dawn sighed. May then slowly started walking to Ash to check if he was okay. Dawn face-palmed.

"Ash, what did you do this time?" asked Dawn. Natsu chuckled and walked over to the furious princess.

"Now, now Shion, we don't want to get violent," said Natsu. Shion huffed and turned away with her arms crossed.

"He started it," said Shion. May started petting Ash's head, whose eyes were swirly.

* * *

Lnoki and Gold stood at the shoreline of Alamos City. The ships have stopped, meaning they were getting ready for another attack. They only had this chance.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Gold, "Aren't you some sort of martial arts master? Go over there and kick their asses."

"Not yet," said Lnoki, "Red says he has a plan that could involve no one getting hurt." Red then started walking back, looking like he was talking to someone on his PokeTech.

"What's the plan?" asked Lnoki.

"I called someone I know who's in the city," said Red, "I told that person the situation, and she agreed to help."

"And where is that person now?" asked Gold.

"At the ships," said Red as he pointed towards them, "She'll infiltrate it from the inside and blow it up. Don't worry, she's a master at these things."

"It's a girl that's helping?" asked Gold, "Well if she's going to blow them up, then what should we do?" Red then walked closer to the shore and pulled out a Pokeball.

"We distract them," said Red as he tossed the Pokeball, releasing Pigeot, "We can't let them get any closer." He then got on top of it.

"Let's go!" yelled Red, and it flew up and soared towards the ships. The men saw it, and then called on some people to get jetpacks and knock him down. They released Pokemon like Staraptor, Butterfree, and Crobat to attack. Red smirked.

"Like that's going to work!" said Red. They started shooting at him with gust, shadow ball, and psybeams, but his Pigeot dodged them all easily.

"Losers!" yelled Red as he did the L sign to them. A Sky Person who was flying grabbed a bomb, and threw it into the ocean by Red. It exploded, shooting a geyser of water upwards, blocking Red's path, and he stopped. The Pokemon took this opportunity and shot at him, causing an explosion. But through the smoke, Pigeot flew upwards, barely hit. It then came down in the middle of them. They struck again, but Pigeot got out of the way, making them hit each other and causing another huge explosion. The Sky People went by it to see if Red was finished, but Red burst through, and his Pigeot used wing attack to break their jetpacks, hurling them towards the ocean. It then went towards a ship and used air cutter to cut a pillar, making it crash down on its equipment, jetpacks, and cannons.

"Yes!" yelled Red. He then flew back towards the others. He landed by them and returned Pigeot.

"You're turn. Gold," said Red. Gold nodded and released a Lapras from its Pokeball. He then went on top of it and swam towards the ships. Lnoki sighed.

_"The youth these days," _thought Lnoki, _"I bet they wouldn't even need my help."_

* * *

The ground continued walking towards The Sky Temple. During the trip, Ash decided to hide behind May, holding his aching, bruised cheek. Obviously since Shion was still madly pissed at him.

"We're almost there," said Brendan, "Just a few more minutes, and we should..." He was stopped when Natsu grabbed him by his back collar. He almost tripped down a hill. He looked forwards, and saw a village. It was a normal, small village with houses made from dirt or stone. In the center of the village was a big temple.

"I guess we got here earlier," said Brendan. Ash looked around. Something seemed odd.

"Are you sure this is The Sky Temple?" asked Ash, "Didn't that thing used to fly? I can't picture a village like this suddenly flying in the air."

"It was built thousands of years ago," said May, "Maybe they decided to settle it down and create a village from it. That temple over there must house E.N.D." Shion looked towards the temple, and was surprised to see the thing that was carved to the side of it: it was like her mirror of E.N.D, only except for the holy water in the middle, the earth was there, showing E.N.D's corruptions and rule towards it. Ash looked around again, and saw people in the village.

"There's people down there," said Ash, "Do we just go in and be like "hey, we're just walking by. Oh, and we'll also be sealing that beast in the temple over there." Or do we..." Shion suddenly bolted down the hill towards the village. She ran towards the entrance, where two guards of The Sky People were. They noticed her.

"Who goes there!" one yelled. Shion kept running.

"Move out of my way!" yelled Shion. They then took out weapons that looked like they were similar to guns and pointed them at her.

"Shoot!" one yelled, and they did, but they didn't hit Shion, because Ash came in front of them and used his Aura Blade to cut right through them.

"Didn't someone ever teach you guys to not shoot at princesses?" asked Ash. Pikachu then jumped off his shoulder and used thunderbolt at the two, shocking them and sending them towards the ground. More guards from within the city saw the commotion, and ran towards both kids, but Natsu came in front of them, and within a few seconds, knocked out about twenty guards instantly. He looked back towards Ash and Shion. The others were just coming down the hill.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu. Shion slowly nodded. He looked back at the city, and saw more guards heading their way.

"I guess they're after us now," said Natsu, "We'll just have to force our way towards the temple. Don't hurt innocent civilians. Only use force when necessary. No reckless mistakes. Do I make myself clear, Shion?" He looked back, surprised that Shion wasn't there. She was running towards the temple, towards the incoming guards.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Ash as he jumped up and charged an Aura Sphere in his hand, and then crashed it in the middle of the guards, blasting them all away. More were coming, and he needed backup. Before he could take out Pokeballs, Brendan released Aggron and Nuzleaf. Dawn also released Piplup and Pachirisu, and May released Combusken and Skitty.

"Aggron, use Hyper Beam to clear a path," ordered Brendan, and Aggron obeyed, creating a huge open space for them to pass. Brendan walked by Ash.

"Dude, we got this," said Brendan, "Go after the princess before she kills herself." Ash nodded and ran after Shion. They all saw more guards coming from different directions now.

"Let's play," said Brendan, "Aggron, Zen Headbutt them while Nuzelaf, use Razor Leaf!" He did what their master told and Aggron head-butted some people, knocking them down. Nuzleaf used razor leaf, but it didn't deal too much damage to them since they were using shields.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam to freeze the ground, and Piplup, use Whirlpool to blow them away!" ordered Dawn. When Buneary froze the ground, the guards with shields tripped and landed on the floor. Piplup used whirlpool to lift them up, circulating them around an extreme current.

"Munchlax, use Metronome, and Skitty, use Mimic," ordered May, and Munchlax did. When it was done, it started forming an aura sphere in its hand. Skitty used mimic and copied it. They both threw their ball on the whirlpool, making it explode and sending all the guards all across the city.

* * *

Shion was still running towards the temple at full speed, and Ash was right behind her with Pikachu, both protecting her from the guards that followed. They finally made it to the front of the temple, in front of the stairs.

"We made it!" exclaimed Shion, "I'm going in there and ending this all now!" She started running up the stairs. As she did, a guard surprised her and landed in front of her. Before he could do anything, Natsu came and kicked him down the steps. He looked towards Shion.

"Go on!" yelled Natsu. Shion nodded and continued on. She was smiling wide. She was finally going to do it. She was going to save the world, and no one was going to stop her. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up. It detected something and looked towards Shion. It looked around quickly, and saw what it was.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, alerting its master. Ash looked at Pikachu, and then at Shion. He looked around as well, and then he saw a low wire at the temple entrance. He realized what it was: it was a trap.

"Shion, wait!" yelled Ash, but he was too late. Shion tripped over the wire. Time went slow now. Holes opened up on the walls, and knives were shot out toward Shion. She didn't have time to react. They were coming so quickly. Before it hit her, Natsu grabbed her and pulled her back, getting in the knives' way. One struck him on his back, another on his leg, and another in his abdomen. Shion was in front of Natsu, watching it all. Blood started to splatter on her face as more and more knives dug into Natsu's body. He turned towards Shion one last time, with a mouth filled with blood and his eyes emotionless. Finally, one struck him on his back, right where his heart was. He started falling towards the ground. When he fell, time went back to normal. Now she had time to react. Her wide, shocked eyes started to tear up. This couldn't be real. What just happened?

"NATSU!" yelled Shion.

* * *

They were around a grave. They were around Natsu's grave. They exited the village and buried Natsu's lifeless body in a meadow. May, Brendan, Dawn, and Shion stood around it. Ash was off to the side, staring at the sky with Pikachu. Pikachu was greatly saddened, while Ash felt nothing. He didn't have the emotion of sadness, but he had the wisdom to not disrespect the dead, making him stay. He looked to his side and saw one of the villagers tied up by him. He wanted an answer as to why that was a trap. He looked back at them. They were all praying. Shion started to tear up again, and she started to sob. May looked at her. She felt bad for the girl. She wanted to say something, but stopped and looked down. After a few minutes, she looked back at Shion.

"Shion, I'm so..."

"They're going to pay," said Shion as she started to clench her hand, "They killed him. He didn't deserve to die, but they killed him. He saved me because he knew I could stop E.N.D, and he made sure I carried on. But I swear, after I seal E.N.D, I'm going to make sure every single one of their people gets wiped out. Not one of The Sky People will live." She then put on a confident, brave face as tears continued to flow. She then turned and started walking.

"I swear that on Natsu's grave," was Shion's last words.

* * *

**Read on -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the movie**

* * *

The Sky Person was kicked to the ground by Shion. As he groaned in pain, Shion took him by his collar and looked furiously into his eyes.

"Where's The Sky Temple?" demanded Shion. The man shivered.

"I don't know," said the man.

"I know you know asshole," said Shion, "That city didn't hold E.N.D. We checked inside that damn temple, and there was nothing. It was built for no reason! You live there. So you should know where it is. If you don't, I swear I'm going to throw you off a..."

"Let's not go crazy here," said Brendan as he pulled Shion away from the man. He then crouched down to get a better eye contact at the fallen man.

"Listen buddy, I don't want to hurt you, so just tell us what we need to know," said Brendan, "That place was a trap, so you guys saw us coming. I want to know how, and I want to know where the real Sky Temple is. If you don't, I'm going to have to let my Aggron or Ash take care of you." The man looked towards Ash, and saw his eyes flash blue. The man turned back at Brendan, trying to avoid Ash.

"I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about," said the man.

"He's lying!" yelled Shion, "He knows!"

"But if they did make that into a trap, and they made it because they knew we were coming, then how would they be able to build a city that fast?" asked Dawn, "It must've been made long ago."

"And how come the map tells us to go here?" asked May as she reviewed the map.

"Maybe that white haired basterd read it wrong!" yelled Shion.

"Hey, you can't just call Brendan that!" protested Dawn.

"It's okay," said Brendan as he placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, and then walked over to May to take the map. He saw it, and then shook his head.

"I could assure you I read this correctly," said Brendan, "This could only mean that this map was a trap since the beginning."

"Impossible!" yelled Shion, "It was in that vault since it was made. No one other than my family could enter it."

"Then it was switched while we walked here," said May. Shion turned towards the man once again.

"Then you must tell us how to get to The Sky Temple!" said Shion, "We don't have much time! Tell us now!" Shion started walking towards the man again, but May stopped her.

"Let me handle this one," said May, "May you guys wait a second?" Shion slowly nodded. May then walked over to the man, and started talking to him. After a few minutes, May came back with a smile.

"I got it out," said May, "He said it's just a few miles north from here. We enter a short forest, follow the only path, and we find it."

"How did you get it out of him?" asked Dawn.

"You guys should know something about asking nicely," said May. Shion suddenly then hugged May. After a few seconds, she released her and started walking.

"Let's go," said Shion. They started following her, but May stopped and turned back to the man, who was still tied up. She walked towards him and cut the rope.

"Get out of here before Shion notices," said May, "She's not really that bad. She's just a bitch only when she's angry. I'd suggest you don't go back to them and leave, because after this, I'm not really sure what she's going to do to your people. Be careful." The man nodded, and then ran off. May ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

After walking for a while, they made it into the forest, but something strange happened. A mysterious, thick fog covered the forest. It was hard to see who was in front of you. After a few minutes, something felt different.

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn.

"I'm right here!" yelled Brendan. When he looked behind him, no one was there. He looked around and sighed.

"Great, I'm lost," said Brendan. Before he did anything, he heard Dawn again.

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn. Suddenly, Dawn ran through the fog and bumped into him. She stopped herself from falling, and when she saw Brendan, she sighed.

"You got lost too?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah," said Dawn, "You guys just disappeared. I didn't want to be walking here alone."

"Alright then," said Brendan, "Let's go find the others before they get more lost." Dawn nodded and grabbed onto Brendan's arm. They kept walking, until Dawn started to hear rustling from the nearby trees.

"You hear that?" asked Dawn.

"It's just the wind or a wild Pokemon," said Brendan. They walked some more, and Dawn heard it again.

"Something is following us, Brendan," said Dawn.

"Don't worry," said Brendan, "If there is something, then I'll protect you. I promise." They continued to walk, and this time, Dawn heard stepping, but decided to ignore it, thinking it was a wild Pokemon, but Brendan knew something was up. He listened closely and heard it again and turned behind him.

"Who's there!" yelled Brendan, and no one said anything, "Is that you, Ash?" Suddenly, something burst from the trees and ran towards them. It was human. Brendan pushed Dawn behind him as Dawn screamed, but it was no use. That thing knocked them out.

* * *

Ash was with May. They had lost the others. The reason they stayed together was because May was holding Ash's hand the entire time. May told him they should go back, but Ash didn't care and continued on. After a while, May gave up and followed Ash. While they were walking the fog started to get thinner. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream from behind them. May turned back.

"Dawn?" said May. Ash heard it too and turned back. He was about to head towards its direction, but then May looked forward, and slapped Ash's arm to get his attention and pointed at what she saw. Ash turned and saw something huge, but he couldn't see it through the fog.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu in astonishment. They then saw a familiar figure standing in front of it. It was Shion.

"Shion!" exclaimed May, and she rushed towards her. May went in front of her and started talking to her, but she didn't respond. She was looking down, and her face was emotionless. Pikachu sniffed the air, and then started growling. Ash noticed this, and turned back towards May, and then felt something. His eyes flashed blue for no reason.

"Are you okay, Shion?" asked May, "Where's Brendan and Dawn? How long have you been here? Did something happen?" Shion then pulled her head up to May, and her eyes flashed purple. Now Ash knew something was up.

"Get the fuck away from her!" yelled Ash, and he grabbed May and pulled her back. Pikachu went on the ground, and prepared to fight.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"That's not her," said Ash. Before May could object, Shion glared at them, and then suddenly, they saw something purple and was through swirling around her for a spilt second.

"Shion?" asked May. Suddenly, the purple thing reappeared and extended a part of it towards the three, but they got out of the way, and it crashed on the ground. Ash pushed May aside, and ran towards Shion and threw a punch, but the purple thing around her was squishy, and it just absorbed his punch.

"Where is Shion?" asked Ash. Ash continued to punch it, but then a mouth appeared in front of it, shocking Ash.

"Don't worry boy, this is the girl," said a feminine, sinister voice from the mouth. It then shot out the purple ooze from its mouth and hit Ash on his stomach and pushed him away. It was going to hit him again, but Pikachu came and used iron tail to block the hit.

"Give her back!" yelled Ash, and he charged towards it, but it just smacked him away with its extended limb again. It almost hit him, but he materialized his Aura Blade and cut through it. He saw it fall to the ground, squirm, and then disappear into tiny bits.

"That thing is made out of energy," said Ash.

"Dark energy," said the voice, "She was overcome with grief, and sadness. She had dark thoughts, and it was because of those dark thoughts that I got her."

"What the hell are you?" asked Ash.

"This is only a part of me," said the voice, "Darkness is my specialty. I love it. Hate, greed, anger. They're all so beautiful. I can smell the darkness in you. I want to see it. Let it out." Ash's eyes turned blue again. His legs started to get engulfed in aura, but he stopped it. It was like that thing was pushing it out of him. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain. The thing sent out two purple limbs to grab Ash.

"Let me have that beautiful power," said the voice.

"Combusken!" yelled Combusken as it crashed down on the limbs with its fire punch. The arms disappeared. May then ran in front of the fallen Ash.

"And what does a girl like you want with me?" asked the voice, and it started to growl, "The power that's in you sickens me. Begone!" It shot out limbs, but Combusken kicked them away before they hit May.

"Don't you dare intimidate Ash like that!" yelled May, "Combusken, use Aerial Ace to break Shion out of that!" Combusken nodded and ran towards Shion and cut through the blob, seeing Shion through it, but it closed up. It tried again, but the purple limb hit it away. It tried hitting it again, but Pikachu hit it away with volt tackle.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, and it hit it with a thunderbolt, but it had no effect. It then crashed its extended limb at the ground, but the Pokemon dodged it. May saw they were having difficulty, and prepared to throw another Pokeball, but a secret extended limb that extended from the ground grabbed onto her arm.

"Getting another one?" asked the voice, "That was a mistake." It then pulled May towards the ground, making her yell in pain. The Pokemon heard and turned towards her. This gave the monster a chance, and it grabbed onto both Pokemon and repeatedly slammed them on the ground. May broke her hand through the blob, and then the monster tossed both Pokemon at her. They collided, and May fell to the ground, knocked out. Ash saw this, and it continued to spread. The blob came in front of Ash.

"You're resisting it?" asked beast, "Why? Don't you love the power? The anger?" Ash looked at the beast furiously, and let out a deadly growl. The beast chuckled.

"Alright, I'll just fuel that anger," said the thing, and it extended out a huge limb from the ground, and it headed towards May. As it got closer and closer, it got sharper and sharper.

"May!" yelled Ash, and he ran in front of her at a rapid speed. When he did, the limb pierced through his stomach. He froze, and suddenly, a huge pillar of aura surrounded him. When it disappeared, what was standing was a foxlike figure that was blue, had white, blank eyes, and amazingly sharp teeth and a tail. It took the limb from its stomach and ripped it off, and the wound healed up. It then turned toward the blob.

"That's beautiful," said the blob, as it looked like it was going to exit Shion's, "Now, I can take over your awesome body..." Suddenly, it was pushed back at Shion. It seemed shock, but stopped and realized what was going on. It chuckled.

"Your anger is far beyond my power," said the blob, "I can't enter you. This must mean..." Suddenly, Ash used his huge claws to slash through its body, creating a huge gap in its body. Then, before it could heal it, Ash slashed it again, creating an even bigger gap. The blob yelled in pain. It extended a limb and pushed Ash away, but he ripped it apart, and then breathed in. After a few seconds, it shot out a huge blast of aura at the blob. The blob yelled in pain when it hit, and then there was a huge explosion. When it cleared, the blob seemed weaker. It tried focusing, and Ash was circulating around it. He was going to attack again.

"You wouldn't dare hit the girl, would you?" asked the blob. Ash breathed in again. The blob was surprised at his rage. Before Ash breathed out, something fell from his pocket. He looked down, and saw a ball. It cracked open, and a slip of paper showed up. Ash looked at it, and it seemed to have some strange writing on it. Suddenly, the aura on him disappeared, and Ash fell to the ground. He fell to the ground. He rubbed his head, and then looked at the slip of paper.

_"That old man saw this all coming," _thought Ash, _"Sometimes, I'm glad I ever met that guy." _ Ash then stood and faced the blob, which wasn't very stable at all. He saw Shion, and her blank look. He slowly stood.

"Listen Shion," said Ash, "You have to calm down. You're going to let that thing kill us. How about you..." The blob extended a huge limb and crashed it down on Ash, but he got out of the way.

"You won't listen to reason, won't you?" asked Ash, and he faced Shion again, "That thing took over you because of your grief. I can already tell where that came from." It crashed the limb on Ash again, but he held it with his hand.

"Natsu would not want you to do this," said Ash, and he saw Shion's eye twitch, "Would you really want Natsu to look down on you and think of how of a monster you are? It's not worth it. Don't let that thing get into you. Fight it." He saw Shion's eye twitch again, and then she started to blink. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Ash?" said Shion. The tears started to fall. The blob's power was weakening. It sighed.

"This is goodbye," said the blob, "But remember this. I will be released, and when I do, the whole world shall once again be filled with darkness." It then disappeared from Shion, and she fell to the ground. Ash saw it disappear, and then turned towards Shion, and noticed she was crying. He walked over to her.

"I-I miss him so much," she was able to let out. Ash sighed, and then bent down and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay," said Ash, "We're here for you." After a few seconds, Shion started to stop. Ash then let go of her. She looked at him, and then bowed.

"Thank you," said Shion. Ash nodded and stood up and looked towards May, who was still unconscious. He went by her body and held her in his arms. He slowly shook her. After a few minutes, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Ash.

"You okay?" asked Ash. He saw her slowly nod, and then pick herself up. She looked around, and saw Shion, the normal one.

"You okay, Shion?" asked May. Shion nodded. May then took out her Pokeball and returned Combusken. She tried to stand, but fell back down in pain as she held her leg.

"You're hurt?" asked Ash, as he took out some medicine, "Want me to fix that?"

"No," said May, "Let me do it. You're just going to spray it all over me."

"No I won't," said Ash. They both then started arguing on who was going to heal May. As they did, Shion felt jealous for some reason. She looked away, but couldn't help looking back at them. She saw Ash take the medicine from May and tried spraying her, but he sprayed it on her whole body. After being disgusted, May punched Ash across the face, making him fall to the ground. She took the medicine, sprayed it herself, and then stood up carefully. She looked towards Shion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked May. Shion nodded. After recovering from the punch Ash stared back at Shion, and noticed what was behind her. It was a huge temple, with a face on the very top. They hadn't noticed that the fog disappeared after their fight with the blob. Shion turned towards it, and slowly stood up to get a better look.

"This must be The Sky Temple," said May, "We found it!" Shion nodded.

"We did," said Shion, "This temple holds E.N.D." May then stopped and looked around, and noticed something was missing.

"What happened to that thing that was taking over Shion?" asked May.

"Ash saved me from it," said Shion, "But that wasn't just an ordinary blob. That was a piece of E.N.D. I remember coming here, and something strange happened. I thought I heard Natsu. Hearing him made me happy, yet sad. It wasn't a dream, it was real, but the realization that it was fake overcame me, and E.N.D took me over."

"I thought it was sealed?" said May, "Does that mean it's out?"

"No," said Shion, "It has cracks in the seal, and pieces of it are being released. That just means it's almost out." Ash then stood, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Then let's go!" said Ash, "We don't have time to be just stand around here!"

"But there are people in there," said May, "It must be heavily guarded." Ash then broke into a sudden run and ran past May. His sudden run dropped Pikachu.

"I don't care!" said Ash, "Let's go, Shion!"

"Right!" said Shion, and she ran with Ash. They started going up the stairs towards the entrance. May watched them as Pikachu went on her shoulder. They looked at each other, and then smiled.

"What am I going to do with him?" asked May. She then started to go after them, but as soon as they entered the entrance, the ground started to shake. May stopped, trying to keep her balance. She looked around to see what was causing it, and looked back at the temple and her eyes widened. It was rising up. Someone must've activated it. She watched it get higher, and higher, and higher. When it got high enough, it started to move while rising. She watched it go, and then realized something.

"Ash, Shion!" yelled May. She saw where it was going, and noticed it was heading to Alamos City.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. May nodded and started to run after it.

* * *

Ash and Shion didn't really notice the shaking. They just kept on running. They headed towards the main room, which was in the center of the temple. They learned it from the residents of The Sky People, who they plowed through to get there.

"We're almost there!" said Shion, "This will all be over in a few minutes, Natsu. I promise!" As they ran, they saw a light at the end of the hallway. Shion smiled.

"Let's go," said Ash. He ran faster, and ran through the doorway. He stopped, and looked at something with a shocked expression. Shion didn't know why he stopped, and ran past him, but then slowed down. She saw something that both stopped her heart, yet got overcome with joy. Her eyes widened, and a smile started to creep on her face. The room was ginormous, with a pillar in the middle with a huge circle on it with a bunch of patterns. Before the circle was a throne, and on the throne was a young man, the young man everyone thought had died. It was Natsu.

"Hello Princess," said Natsu in a casual tone, "It's very nice to see you again." They didn't say anything. Suddenly, tears started flowing down Shion's cheeks, and it was happy tears. She started running towards Natsu to embrace him.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Shion, and she hugged the man. Ash still stood where he was. He didn't understand how he was alive, and he was beyond confused. Natsu hugged Shion back. After a few seconds of the hug, Shion started talking.

"How did you survive that?" asked Shion, "I thought you died. We buried you."

"I didn't," said Natsu, "I have ways to prevent a death like that. It's funny how the world works, isn't it? Death is a very painful thing. Too bad more of it is about to come." Shion didn't say anything, but continued to hug Natsu.

"This is where E.N.D sleeps," said Natsu, "After so long, it shall come back to haunt the land." This time, Shion stopped and looked up at Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Shion. Natsu grabbed the top of her head, and lifted her up from the ground. He was grabbing on harshly, and it was hurting. She tried letting him let go, but it didn't work.

"It's funny how I was able to put up with a bitchy Princess like you for so long," said Natsu. He started squeezing harder, and Shion started groaning in pain.

"Stop it, Natsu," said Shion, "This is not funny anymore!" Natsu chuckled.

"This is no joke, princess," said Natsu, "I guess it's time to clean stuff up. The reason I'm here, is because I am not just some ordinary civilian, but the leader of The Sky People. I have been working undercover at your castle, just so I could get close to the holy water. Years ago, I found this temple. I explored it, and learned about the evils of the world, and how E.N.D put it into order. Don't you get it, E.N.D will finally set this world straight after so long. I stepped up as leader of these damn people, and was able to break the seal a little bit a long time ago, maybe four years. I was your trusted servant, so you let me into the vault sometimes. I switched out the original map with the fake one. I planned for you to enter that city so I could fake my death. I ordered The Sky People to attack Alamos to persuade you to get out here. I set all this up, just so you could come here."

"This is no longer funny, Natsu!" yelled Shion, "Let go of me this instant!"

"If you say so," said Natsu, and he let go of her, and then kicked her away. She landed by Ash. She rubbed her head. She then touched her neck, and noticed it was missing. She looked around, and when she looked at Natsu, he had it in his hand. He had the holy water.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Shion. Natsu chuckled.

"What do you think?" mocked Natsu. He then stepped on something, and a podium rose from the floor. On top was a hole. Natsu opened up the top of the bottle.

"Prepare to witness the new beginning of this world," said Natsu, and he let the water fall into the hole. After a few seconds, the patterns on the circle stared to light up. After it did, the whole room started to shake. The circle then split it in half, and it started to separate from each other. Natsu laughed as when the circle did, a purple, spiraling portal was behind it. After a few seconds, a huge, clawed hand came out. Then the other one. The head of the beast came out, and it looked like the fusion of a serpent and a dragon. Its body was made out of purple, dark moving energy. It continued to come out, with the rest of its long body coming out. It gave out a hurtful screech. Shion was mortified, as Ash still stood there like what the fuck is going on. As it was still coming out, red markings on the floor lit up. Natsu was in the middle of it, and he placed his hand on the floor. He gave a big smirk. The dragon then screeched again, and it seemed like it was getting sucked into the markings. It did, and as it got sucked in, the markings changed from red to purple. It was now gone, and the portal disappeared, returning the room back to its normal color. Then, the purple writing started moving towards the middle, and into Natsu's arm. It was going in him. He groaned in pain, but still had a smile on his face. When it was finished the writings we're gone and Natsu stood up with his eyes closed.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Shion.

"Something someone taught me," said Natsu, and he then opened up his eyes, whose pupils changed to purple. He looked at the two and started flexing his muscles.

"You didn't think I was going to let it take over the world itself, did you?" asked Natsu, "I absorbed it into me. I'm going to be the one who controls this damn planet." He then started laughing. Ash then shook his head. He still didn't understand this at all, but he did know one thing: it was ass-kicking time. He jumped at Natsu to punch him, but Natsu punched him aside before he could.

"How the hell did you think that would work?" asked Natsu, "I'm like, a thousand times stronger than you now." He once again started to laugh. Ash picked himself off the floor and looked at Natsu.

"So?" asked Ash as he wiped off the dirt from his clothes, "That just makes it even more fun for me." Natsu stopped laughing and faced Ash. His eyes flashed blue. He smirked.

"You're a confident one, aren't you?" asked Natsu.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Ash, and he ran towards Natsu at lightning speed. He was going to throw a punch, but he was stopped by Shion.

"STOP!" yelled Shion, making Ash stop in front of him. He looked at Shion, and saw tears falling down her face. Natsu then kneed him on his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Aw," said Natsu, "That's cute. You still think there's still hope for me." He then jumped up at an amazing height, and crashed down on Ash, who spat out blood and yelled in pain. He then punched the boy over and over again.

"You see this, Princess?" asked Natsu, "This is the power of E.N.D." He then stood and kicked Ash towards a wall. Ash crashed on it and fell. When he stood, Natsu came and upper-cutted him, and grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground. Over and over again, Ash got pummeled. Whenever he punched Ash, another blow came at Ash from another direction. He couldn't even see him anymore. When he did, he tried punching, but Natsu disappeared and appeared on the other side. Shion watched this all happen as tears kept on falling.

"Stop it, Natsu!" yelled Shion. Then, Natsu disappeared. Ash looked around for him. Suddenly, Natsu appeared behind him with a dark, spiraling ball in his hand.

"This is the power of darkness," said Natsu, and he crashed the ball on Ash, causing a huge explosion. Ash crashed hard on the wall by Shion, creating a huge crater on the wall. He then fell to the ground. A hole on his shirt was on his back.

"Ash!" yelled Shion, and she rushed to his aid. His face wasn't in good shape, with a bunch of bruises. He was coughing up blood. Natsu was laughing as the smoke cleared.

"I can't believe he survived that," said Natsu, "An aura guardian is impressive." Shion looked towards him.

"Please Natsu, just stop it," said Shion, "Did I do something wrong to you? I'm sorry. Just stop this madness."

"Madness?" mocked Natsu, "I'm totally sane, bitch. Don't worry, I'll just use you as my slave when the time comes." Shion lowered her head. Tears continued to fall. Ash noticed this, and pulled himself up with the support of his arms.

"Shion," said Ash, "I can see where your pain is coming from, and it'll be hard for me to stop him with that. There's no telling what I'm going to do to him, but I'm not going to hold back. You have to do it now, because if you don't, you'll never be able to get this chance again." Shion looked at Ash, nodded and looked at Natsu. She froze for a second, and then started talking.

"Natsu...I...I..." said Shion, "I love you. I said it. I love you. I've loved you since the day you came to work for me. You've always been nice to me, and I've loved you for that. I don't care what you're doing. I don't care if I'm a princess. I always dreamed of you marrying me. Please Natsu, stop this." There was a moment of silence.

"Pfft," said Natsu, "Shut the fuck up. I don't care what you feel about me. That was all a dream. Get over it. I would never dream of being with a bitchy princess like you." He started laughing. Shion lowered her head. Ash looked at her. Then, a memory of May confessing her feelings to him popped into his head. How nervous she was, and how surprised he was. He wanted to protect her, so he denied, but promised that he would after this was all over. His eyes turned blue. He ran towards Natsu.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DENY A CONFESSION!" yelled Ash, and he punched Natsu across the face, surprising the young man. He could regain himself, but then Ash punched him on his stomach.

"YOU DAMN PRICK!" yelled Ash, "I SWEAR, WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING REGRET EVER CALLING HER A BITCH!" He punched him over and over again, and Natsu couldn't stop him. He was too fast. Just like when he punched Ash. Finally, Ash created an Aura Sphere and crashed it on him, causing an explosion that crashed Natsu against the wall. He slid to the ground. He was surprised.

"When did you get this power?" asked Natsu. The dust cleared, and Ash stood with an Aura Sphere in his hand.

"Die, you basterd!" yelled Ash. He ran towards the young man, who couldn't even move. Before Ash got any closer, lightning crashed down in front of him. He was surprised to see it, and looked around to see where it came from. He looked up, and saw the one boy who he always hated. It was Gary. They all looked up at him and he came down towards them. He landed right in front of Ash.

"Gary?" asked Ash, "How did you..."

"You're Natsu, right?" asked Gary. Natsu watched him, and then smirked and nodded.

"Yes I am," said Natsu, "Why are you in this temple? It's in midair, isn't it?"

"This place is flying?" asked Ash.

"I was in Alamos City when your people attacked," said Gary, "I interrogated your men, and they told me everything. I came here hours ago and waited for you. It's easy to get information from people once they see me killing their own friends in front of them. I'm here to come for you. My master, Sephiroth, has ordered me to get you to him. He wants your spells and skills. I've been watching you since those two entered this room. I saw what you absorbed in you. I saw your power."

"You saw what happened the entire time!" yelled Ash, "You asshole! Why didn't you help me!" Natsu didn't say anything, and then he chuckled and stood up.

"Sephiroth, huh?" said Natsu, "Sorry, but not now. I don't have time to be dealing with his apprentice and that boy. I plan on ruling the world, and to do that, I must show the world who I am. This place is flying because of the energy I've been using from the people I've captured. I must get more energy to become stronger. Tell Sephiroth I'll see him later though. Bye." He seemed to be exhausted and in pain right now, and his eyes seemed to get weaker, and he was breathing heavily. He then pulled a switch from the wall, and fell inside of a hole, and it closed up. Gary sighed, and started running away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going!" yelled Ash. Gary left. It was now only Ash and Shion. Ash looked at her, and saw her still crying. He sighed, and then looked away.

"Stop crying," said Ash. Shion didn't stop.

"This is all my fault," said Shion.

"I'm going after him," said Ash, "It's okay. I'll get him back for what he said. But I need you to do something for me. He said people are trapped here, and I need you to go save them. I'm not going to let him hurt people anymore. But promise me you'll be okay, okay?" Shion stopped crying. She then wiped the tears away from her face. She then looked at Ash confidently.

"Yes," said Shion, "I promise." Ash nodded, and ran towards Gary's direction. Shion stayed there for a while, nodded, stood up, and ran in the other direction. They had to stop Natsu, and they had to do it fast.

* * *

**Read on -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the movie**

* * *

It was a long hallway, and Gary was running across it. He was going after Natsu, who had escaped when he found him. It was quiet, and red in color. It would've been completely silent, if Ash wasn't yelling from behind him.

"Gary!" yelled Ash, as he ran too, "Gary! How the hell did do you keep on reappearing like that? I knew you were in Alamos. If I knew earlier, I would've kicked your ass long ago!" They continued running as Ash told him off, but finally, they saw an open doorway at the end. Gary ran faster, but then stopped suddenly. Ash continued to run, and when he did, he started tripping towards the ground. The doorway just ended, leading into the floor at the bottom. Before Ash fell at least twenty feet to the bottom, Gary grabbed him and stopped him from falling and brought him back up. They looked down, and saw a huge, purple body swelling around the room, the same body E.N.D had. It was all throughout the room in crooked directions. In front of it was Natsu sitting down. The body was coming from the boy's back. He noticed the two above and looked up.

"You two came," said Natsu. He looked different. His body seemed thinner and paler. He looked like an old man too. He started chuckling.

"I guess you're surprised to see me like this," said Natsu, "This is what happens when the vessel for E.N.D isn't equipped to hold it. It has been weakening my body, and it's getting released. I was too exhausted from holding back before, so that's why I left. I'm trying to regain the control again. But I warn you, leave now, or else I will destroy you both in an instant. My body is weak, but my power is tremendous. Do you really want to take that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Ash, and he jumped down and landed in front of Natsu, "I'm going to enjoy beating the fuck out of you." Gary jumped down by him, and he unsheathed his sword from its sheath. Natsu chuckled.

"Alright then," said Natsu as he stood, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He was then lifted by the dark body, and ten purple tentacles sprout out from it. Ash materialized his Aura Blade.

"Bring it!" yelled Ash. Ash and Gary then ran at the same time towards Natsu. He shot out the tentacles towards the two. They dodged it, and they both jumped on top of one and started running towards Natsu, but Natsu launched sharp tentacles at them, but they just cut right through them.

"Don't you dare get in my way, Gary!" yelled Ash. Gary didn't respond to him.

"You runts are really pissing me off!" yelled Natsu, "No one will ever stop me! I have to save this world from the darkness it has. Do you enjoy this pain? Do you enjoy the selfishness of this world!"

"Says the person who's trying to change it while killing people along the way!" yelled Ash as he took his blade and tried striking Natsu, but Natsu pushed a tentacle in front of Ash, to block it, but Ash cut through it, "I like this world! I will kill anyone who tries to change it, and the person who are killing innocent people because he wants to change the world!" He then created an Aura Sphere and tried striking Natsu with it, but he blocked it with a thick tentacle and hit Ash away.

"You stupid kids need to know your place!" said Natsu. Gary then sneaked up from behind Natsu and struck him on the back. Natsu was shocked, and then chuckled.

"I'm surprised you were able to get past my powers like that," said Natsu, "But I should've known from an apprentice of Sephiroth. But that didn't work at all." Gary noticed. The dark energy around him was so thick that his blade didn't get close enough. He then shot a tentacle from his back and hit Gary with it, and slammed him on the ground, but he got up. He went back for Natsu from the back, and Ash was coming back from the front. Natsu just kept chuckling.

"You kids are just too cute," said Natsu, and then shot out two tentacles at the boys on opposite sides of him body. It grabbed both boys, and lifted them up to the air. He brought them all the way to the air right by each other. They tried to break free, but it was no use.

"It's over," said Natsu, "I could crush you both in an instant right now. Now, watch the world burn by my feet." He started laughing. Ash continued to struggle, but then stopped and lowered her head.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you said to Shion," said Ash, and then he looked up and showed his blue eyes, "I swear I'm going to kill you!" Suddenly, energy starting spiraling around him, his aura energy.

"That feels good," said Natsu, "I love that dark energy of yours." Gary noticed, and then smirked.

"Yeah Ash," said Gary as electricity started to spiral around him, "Let's feed this basterd some of our great energy!" Thunder then started spiraling around them. Ash saw him and his electricity, and then nodded.

"Now that's how we kick some ass!" yelled Ash. He started releasing his aura around the room as well. Natsu kept on laughing.

"You idiots!" yelled Natsu, "Tell me how that's going to work?" He laughed again, but then stopped and looked at the tentacles, which were getting plumped up. He noticed that both of their dark energies were overfeeding the power in him.

"Stop it!" yelled Natsu, "Stop it now you idiots!"

"Hell no!" yelled Ash, "I'm going to make you pay for hurting Shion like that. You just didn't care for her feelings. She cared about you, and you just threw it away like they were nothing."

"Shut up!" yelled Natsu, "Shut up! I know what I should be doing in my life. Arceus created me to recreate this damn, corrupted world!"

"No fucking way!" yelled Ash, "Arceus didn't make you to do such a thing. Arceus created me to kick your ass, and I'm going to be the one to do that now?" Finally the tentacles around them exploded and Ash and Gary were in midair now.

"Ash!" yelled Gary, and Ash looked towards him, "End it now! I'll distract him." Gary then charged towards Natsu. He took his sword, and his whole body got covered in electricity. Natsu charged tentacles at him, but Gary cut right through them with his electric covered blade. He then crashed down on the ground, and it caused an electric shockwave that blew away the other tentacles, leaving complete room.

"Ash, now!" yelled Gary, and he looked up at Ash, and was surprised to see Ash with a huge Aura Sphere in one hand.

"Die you basterd!" yelled Ash, and he went towards Natsu, who watched the ball come closer and closer. He then crashed it on him causing a huge explosion. Even the other tentacles couldn't block it. The explosion caused a dust cloud to form. Ash was breathing heavily after his hit, and he lost most of his aura. He looked at Natsu, whose shirt got ripped open, showing his bare stomach. His hair was gone, and he looked older. He chuckled.

"You beat me," said Natsu, and Ash noticed him getting absorbed into the purple blob. He just kept chuckling.

"Goodbye," said Natsu, "But remember. You should've let me take over the world instead." He was them absorbed in. After he did, the room started to rumble. They then heard a huge screech. The blob got bigger, bigger and bigger. They saw a head forming from the blob, and a body as well. As the body got bigger, the head rose, the same head of the dragon. It was E.N.D, and it was getting bigger and stronger. It screeched again. Gary turned back.

"Run!" said Gary. Ash looked at Gary, back at the dragon, and towards Gary again. He groaned and ran after him.

* * *

Shion was running through the hallways. She was looking for the trapped people. She didn't have any luck, and she began to wonder if they were really there at all.

"Come on!" yelled Shion, "Where are you?" She then started to hear moaning. She stopped. She looked around. She then looked down a hallway and heard it again. She then ran in that direction. When she did, she saw cells down a long hallway. She looked through it, and saw weak, near death people in there. She felt so bad for the people. As she did, she saw two people in a cell that surprised her.

"Brendan? Dawn?" asked Shion. They both looked up at her. They looked so weak as well, and Brendan was holding onto Dawn.

"How did you guys get in here?" asked Shion.

"It was Natsu," said Brendan, "Be careful for that guy. He's..."

"I know," said Shion, "He's crazy and evil. Don't worry. Ash is taking care of him, and he told me to save you people."

"Our power is getting absorbed," said Brendan, "It's from these cages. We have to get out of here, but we can't."

"How can I get you guys get out?" asked Shion.

"You have to press that button on the ceiling," said Brendan, and he showed her the button directly above them, "He just jumps up and presses it. I don't think you can reach it."

"I don't care," said Shion, "I'll try." She looked around, and saw that if she stood on top of the ledges of the cells, and she jumps, she could press it. She then started climbing up the cell. It was rather large in height, and she could break a couple bones for trying, but she didn't want to disappoint Ash. She got to the top, and balanced on the ledge. She looked at the button, she gulped. She jumped and pressed it. She was now falling. She closed her eyes.

_"For you, Ash," _said Shion, and she jumped to press it. She did, and the cages immediately just opened up. She then felt herself falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, but stopped. She opened her eyes, and saw Brendan holding her. He was back to normal.

"Thanks," said Brendan, "It stopped. We have to get out of here now. Where are we?" Brendan let her down. Shion bowed as thanks. She saw other people coming out of the cages, happy that they were free. It made her smile. She looked towards Brendan.

"We're flying in The Sky Temple," said Shion, "We have to get out of here somehow."

"You said Ash was fighting Natsu, right?" asked Dawn, and Shion nodded, making her frown, "Yeah, we should get out of here. Ash might blow this place up in a matter of seconds." She nodded, and turned towards the people.

"If you would like to get out of here, follow us!" yelled Shion. They all nodded, and they followed the three kids.

* * *

Back at the shores of Alamos City, Gold returned with his Lapras. He was breathing heavily. He then saw his Togekiss and returned it to its Pokeball. He looked at Red, who was equally exhausted. Lnoki was just resting on a rock, and then woke up and looked at the two.

"What is wrong?" asked Lnoki, "Are you done yet?"

"No," said Gold, "Yo Red, when is that person going to do their thing."

"She's not done yet," said Red, "We still have to stall."

"Fine, but you're going out twice," said Gold.

"Fine," said Red. Gold returned his Lapras, and Red prepared to go out next, but stopped when he saw a spark. One ship exploded, and then another, and another. They kept exploding in a row. Lnoki and Gold looked in astonishment, but Red just smiled.

"I knew she could do it," said Red. They all looked out, and they saw something flying towards them on something that was floating. When it got close enough, Gold realized who it was.

"Green!" exclaimed Gold. Green winked at them as she held onto her Jigglypuff.

"Hey boys," said Green. Red and Gold waved at her.

"Nice job, Green," said Red as the other ships exploded. Lnoki sighed.

"Kids these days," said Lnoki, "They can do anything."

* * *

Back at The Sky Temple, Shion, Dawn, and Brendan were letting people onto flying boats. They were outside the temple on the edge of the temple. Brendan accidentally tripped over a switch, making over fifteen flying ships rise from the ground. These were pretty much escape pods to get off the temple if there was any trouble on it. They let people on. As they did, Ash and Gary came out and met up with them. Brendan was the first to notice them.

"Hey guys," said Brendan, "Now you decide to show up."

"We need to get off this thing," said Ash, "E.N.D has been released. It'll kill us all if it..." They heard a loud screech, and the temple shook.

"What happened to Natsu?" asked Shion. Ash didn't respond. Shion looked down disappointed, and then the temple shook again.

"It must be moving," said Brendan, "Everyone, on the boats now!" People scrambled for them. Once everyone was on one, Brendan and Dawn went on one. Before Shion went on one, she turned towards Ash, who wasn't moving.

"Are you coming?" asked Shion. Ash shook his head.

"I'm going back in there to kill it," said Ash. Shion froze.

"What?" asked Shion.

"I said..."

"I know what you said! You can't beat that thing. It could kill you."

"I have to try. If I don't, it'll kill millions of people. You have to get on one. I'll pull the switch to fly you guys off."

"No, I'm not going. What about May? What about the others? Are you really going to leave them like this?"

"I know what May would think. She would make me do this. Now get on one before it gets out!"

"No," denied Shion, "I'm not leaving you alone. I'll stay. I'll..." Suddenly, someone grabbed her and tossed her towards a boat with Brendan and Dawn. It was Gary who did this.

"Shut up," said Gary, and he then faced Ash, "Pull the switch." Ash nodded, and he pulled it, sending the boats flying Shion looked at Ash.

"ASH!" yelled Shion. The boats then activated their wings, and it continued to fly. Gary watched them go. As he did, Ash was behind him, with an Aura Sphere in his hand.

"One final one," he said to himself. Suddenly, while Gary was standing, he felt an explosion behind him and the ground shook, and his ledge broke off and headed towards the ground. Gary turned towards Ash, seeing his hand relax after using his Aura Sphere. He looked straight at Gary. They stared at each other. Then Ash said something to him. Gary heard it. After a second, he nodded, then took out a Pokeball and released Skarmory. He got on it and flew away. Now everyone was off the temple, and Ash sighed. He then went against a wall and slid down it. He was exhausted, and now he was going to fight a beast. He used all of his aura, and he didn't know what to do.

_"What am I supposed to do now, dad?" _asked Ash.

* * *

_Start of Flashback_

_A younger Ash, maybe five or six, ran through the streets of Pallet. He ran towards his house. He made it there, and when he looked at it, he saw his dad, Sir Aaron, sitting at the porch with his normal white t-shirt, blue jeans clothes. He was enjoying the fresh air. Ash smiled. _

_"Dad, you're back!" yelled Ash, and he opened the gates and ran towards his dad to give him a hug. Aaron returned the hug. _

_"Hey Ash," said Aaron, "How's my little guy doing?" _

_"I'm doing great," said Ash, "Something really scary happened today. Gary, Drew, and I were walking by the forest, and a wild Arcanine attacked us. We were so scared. Luckily, a trainer came and beat it up for us." _

_"Whoa," said Aaron, "That must've been terrifying." Ash nodded. He then looked at the ground and thought for a second, and then back at Aaron. _

_"Hey dad, you beat up bad people all the time, right?" asked Ash. _

_"Of course," said Aaron, "Why?" _

_"Do you get scared?" asked Ash._

_"All the time."_

_"Then how come you're able to beat them up?" asked Ash. Aaron thought for a second, and then smiled and faced Ash._

_"Because I've got guts," said Aaron. _

_"What's that?" asked Ash. _

_"It means I try my hardest," said Aaron, "It means that no matter what the circumstances, I try my best to solve it. It doesn't matter that I'm scared or anything. As long as I've got guts, then I can do anything,"_

_"Do I have guts?" _

_"Of course," said Aaron as he placed a finger on Ash's chest, "You have guts here."_

_"In my heart?" asked Ash._

_"Yes, and in your soul," said Aaron as he stood up, "Remember never to give up, and you'll always have guts in you, okay?" Ash nodded. _

_"Now let's go inside and get us something from your mom," said Aaron. _

_"Yeah," agreed Ash_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eye. He then forced himself to stand up. He looked back into the temple, and heard the screech again. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes, and they were blue.

_"I'll show you I have tons of guts, dad," _said Ash. He then created an Aura Sphere and crashed it onto the ground, making a huge part of the temple break off and fall towards the sea. He was going to blow this place up, along with E.N.D as well. He created another one and went in.

* * *

E.N.D was already ruining the place from the inside. It screeched and prepared to move on, but suddenly, an Aura Sphere hit it across the face. It looked down, and saw Ash, standing confidently as ever. He had been blowing the place up a lot, and he found E.N.D at last.

"You're fight is with me!" yelled Ash. It extended out a limb with claws at Ash. It hit, but Ash jumped and landed on top of its arm. He then started running towards it, with his blue eyes furious.

"Fuck off!" yelled Ash, and he kicked it across the face, sending it straight towards a wall. It crashed onto it. Then immediately, it launched a limb of a hand from its body and took Ash and slammed him against a wall. He yelled in pain. The dragon then went up over Ash, showing its great, sharp teeth.

_"It's over, kid," _it said to him. Ash looked at it angrily.

"No, it's not!" yelled Ash. E.N.D then crushed him even more, making him yell.

* * *

"Please be okay," said Shion. She and the others were on a flying boat with a bunch of other people, and they saw The Sky Temple breaking apart in front of them. They were all worried for him. They saw the place blow up multiple times. It was like her dream. It was coming true. Next was the explosion. Ash was going to die. She started to pray.

_"Please be okay, Ash," _thought Shion, _"I know you can do it. Please Arceus, show us a miracle."_

* * *

Ash was still getting crushed by E.N.D, who was laughing at his demise. He couldn't make it. His life was slipping away. He was going to die like this. This couldn't happen. He started to give up.

_"Ash!" _he heard a girl call in his head. He opened his eyes a little bit.

_"You better not let that thing kick your ass!" _said the girl again, and Ash started to recognize it, _"If you let that thing kick your ass, I swear I'll kick your ass myself!" _His eyes then opened wide. He remembered the voice.

_"Ash, I know you can do it!" _said the voice. It was May. She was talking to him. She knew what was happening to him. He yelled, and a burst of aura sent E.N.D away from him towards a wall. He stood up slowly, and wobbled, before he regained his balance.

"Don't worry, May," said Ash as Aura surrounded his body, "I'll come back to you guys. I promise." He then charged towards E.N.D. The aura got bigger and bigger, and now, it was as big as E.N.D. E.N.D watched in amazement. It started to shape into something. When it did, E.N.D saw it. It was shaped like The Aura Beast.

"Die!" yelled Ash. He then crashed onto it, and he kept pushing it through the walls of the temple, over and over again. It kept getting hit and hit again. After a few minutes, they were outside. E.N.D lied down on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Ash was walking on top of it, with an Aura Sphere in his hand.

_"See dad," _thought Ash, _"I've got tons of guts in me." _He then crashed the ball on E.N.D, causing a huge explosion. E.N.D started to be obliterated. It was being overcome by good. It then realized. Even though The Aura Beast was truly evil, with the right person, it could be something amazing, beautiful, and good. The temple then exploded.

* * *

From the bottom, Gary looked on at the temple. When it exploded, he closed his eyes, turned around, and then walked away.

* * *

Shion and the others still stared at the temple. After a while, it suddenly exploded. Brendan's jaw dropped as Dawn covered her mouth in shock. Shion couldn't believe it. She started to tear up. The temple was heading towards the sea in pieces. A tear fell down her face.

"ASH!" yelled Shion. In the smoke of the destroyed temple, they saw something heading towards the sea. They looked closely, and saw that it was Ash heading towards the ocean head first.

"It's Ash!" exclaimed Dawn. Shion saw him and looked around. She saw a jetpack, took it, put it on her, and then prepared to jump.

"I'm coming, Ash!" yelled Shion, and she jumped. The jetpack then activated, and then she started to fly. It took her a second, but she finally got the hang of it and flew towards Ash. He was unconscious. Shion came towards him and reached for him, but missed. She tried again, but missed again. She then removed the jetpack, and then fell towards Ash faster. She then went and hugged him. They were heading towards the sea together. She looked, and they were heading towards a shoreline, solid land. She closed her eyes, ready for impact.

"Thank you, Ash," said Shion, "You did it. I thank you." Ash muffled something in her chest, and she smiled and held him closer. They were very close to the ground now.

"Oh shut up," said Red, and he let out his Snorlax. Ash and Shion fell onto its stomach, and bounced around in it. When they finally stopped, Shion looked around. She then noticed. The temple was heading in Alamos City's direction. She smiled when she saw Lnoki, Red, Gold, and Green there. They must've destroyed the ships. The boats then all landed on the beach. People went off, glad they were on solid ground. Brendan and Dawn went off theirs and ran towards Ash and Shion, who were on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Brendan. Shion looked at them and smiled and nodded.

"Ash!" yelled May. They all turned towards her direction, and saw her and Pikachu. They then ran towards the boy who was lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked May, "I was so worried about you! You should've waited for me before you entered that temple. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You weren't on the temple?" asked Dawn.

"No," said May, "He left me back there. I had to follow that temple all the way over here. I was even more worried when it started to blow up."

"Of course stuff would blow up when Ash is involved," said Gold, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Don't forget Green would do that type of shit too," said Red.

"What did you say about me?" asked Green in a threatening tone. Brendan then looked in Lnoki's direction, and saw him sleeping on top of a rock.

"Why are you sleeping?" asked Brendan, "Did you even do anything?" Lnoki then woke up, and looked towards Brendan.

"How could I?" asked Lnoki, "You kids hogged all the fun." They all started talking about what happened on their side of the story. As they talked, Ash started to wake up. May saw him wake up. She smiled and hugged him tighter and close, so close their cheeks touched.

"I knew you could do it, Ashy," whispered May, "I never doubted you."

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu who heard them. Ash mumbled something again, and then closed his eyes, back into his slumber.

* * *

"And that's how I failed my mission," said Gary as he bowed to Sephiroth, "I apologize for my failure." Sephiroth stared at him. He didn't look disappointed. Misty was by them, with a tray of tea in her hand. Sephiroth smirked.

"Doesn't matter," said Sephiroth, "That man wasn't going to give me his secrets anyway. I'll just send you on another mission."

"Thank you," said Gary. He then started to walk off.

"Wait Gary," said Sephiroth, and Gary stopped, "What's wrong? You seem sad. Did something happen on your mission?" Gary didn't respond. After a while, Sephiroth sighed.

"I guess it's nothing then," said Sephiroth. Gary then walked out.

* * *

Gary sat at the shores of Sephiroth's island. He looked out to sea. What happened today still replayed in his mind, especially what Ash said to him.

_"I swear I'll beat you one day," _Ash had said to him as he was falling down from the temple, _"But today isn't the day. Just wait for me, Gary, just wait for me." _Gary sighed. He then stood, unsheathed his blade, and then cut down a tree. He then put it back in its sheath, and walked back towards Sephiroth's cabin.

* * *

Hours later, Ash finally completely woke up. He was bandaged. He sat up, and noticed he was resting on May's lap the entire time. He looked at the others. He saw them looking at the ruined city. He saw people rebuilding it already. He stood up, and walked by Shion's side. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Sorry about your city," said Ash.

"It's fine," said Shion with a smile on her face, "We will just rebuild it. No matter how many times people bring it down, we'll just bring it back up." They continued to stare off at it, and then Shion looked at Ash.

"I thank you all for saving it," said Shion, "Especially you Ash. You have been a big help. May was right. You are awesome when people get to know you."

"Pfft," said Ash. Shion then giggled.

"Ash," said Shion, "Will you help me to continue protecting this city with me until death? Will you always be by my side?"

"Um, yeah, sure," said Ash. Everyone's jaw dropped. Everyone there, except Ash, knew what Shion was really saying, and they couldn't believe Ash just accepted her hand in marriage.

**(Ending: Naruto Shippuden The Movie 2: Bonds Ending: "No Rain No Rainbow")**

* * *

**That was that movie. This took me a pretty long time to make (almost missed the deadline, so I pretty much finished it right now). Don't worry, Ash will not marry Shion, it was just a joke (I know you guys know that ;)). Also, I've been getting emails telling me that there wasn't enough Advanceshipping in the third season, but don't worry, I had a reason for that (no emotions=no love), but that will be further explained in the fourth season, which will have way more Advanceshipping than the other seasons (or not, no promises). Thank you for reading my movie and I hope to see you all in the third season.**

**Read and Review please :-) **


End file.
